Marry Me Eric?
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: HighSchoolFic:When Colorado passes the admendment to allow Domestic Partnerships,the gang decides to celebrate it with Butters by getting them all fake IDs,and letting him enter into a Domestic Partnership with one of them and by holding a small ceremony for just them all.Ofcourse, its supposed to be a joke.After a few days they'll sever the agreement and go back to normal, right?
1. Proloug: Marry Me Eric?

Marry Me, Eric? Prolouge

Butters walked down the hallway at school with his head bowed. He wished Craig and Clyde would just leave him alone. But then it wouldn't be high school now would it? He opened his locker and smiled at the rose petals in his locker. He had to admit that being "married" had its privileges. He hadn't seen his man since this morning, but the rose petals were a reminder to not let Craig and Clyde get to him. He ran his fingers over the petals and then felt arms wrap around his waist. He lowered his hands and relaxed against the big, strong chest behind him. He felt a kiss being pressed into his ear and wrinkled his nose. He turned around in his arms and pressed a happy and eager kiss to warm lips.

"Fags!" Butters stilled then pulled away. Standing there behind them were Craig and Clyde. Butters frowned and started to turn back to his locker to get his lunch out, but was stopped with a hand on his arm.

"Leo, you can't just let them talk to you like that. And you can bet your skinny, Hello Kittied out ass that I'm not gonna let them talk to you like that either." Butters blushed and shook his head.

"Just ignore them. I always do. They'll run out of steam eventually." He said as he pulled out his sweater, mitts, and brown paper bag lunch.

"What's wrong Stotch? Hiding behind your BOYFRIEND? Why don't you shut us the fuck up? Oh wait, that's right, twinks don't know how to shut someone up." Butters stood stock still, hurt and angry. But he wasn't going to rise to their bait. He was a lover, not a fighter.

"Hey shut up you asses! At least we can admit that we love each other! Unlike you two. What, do you guys pray to Jesus for forgiveness after you're done fucking each other up the asses?" Craig and Clyde's moths dropped open and then they backed up an inch or two.

"Yeah that's right keeping walking, fucking homos. It doesn't feel so good does it?" The two boys shrugged, turned, and started down the hallway again.

"Eric you shouldn't have done that. They're gonna beat the shit outa me latter in gym now." Butters complained as he pulled on his sweater then his mitts.

"How about you stop being a little pussy and beat their asses' right back? I know you can Butters, or at least you can somewhat." Eric groaned out as he took Butters' sack lunch in his hand and started down the hall way towards the door that lead to the court yard.

"I'm not gona stoop to their level, Eric. I have too much pride and dignity for that." Butters explained.

"Oh stop being so damn righteous! They are never going to stop unless you show them you really want them too."

Before Eric knew what was happening, Butters was ripping the brown paper bag out of his hand and was bumping into his shoulder as he walked past him. He turned around to look at Eric, his face flushed and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Fuck you Eric! Have a nice rest of the day!" He turned around and stormed down the hallway. Half way down it he turned around again and shouted. "Oh and I hope you have a nice night because you're sleeping on the damn couch tonight! And do not even try to get me to suck you off tonight!" Eric's mouth dropped open as he watched his boy's retreating back.

Butters threw open the door and stalked off into the courtyard. Eric waited for the door to slam shut before he balled his fist and swung at the wall beside him. "Mother fucking hell! That goddamned stupid twink!" He sank against the wall and put his head in his hands. Two years. They'd been fucking with Butters for almost two years. They'd always been assholes but the past years they've been especially cruel. But Craig and Clyde's cruel bullying wasn't the only thing to start in the beginning of their Junior year. A smile crept up his face and laughed. A stupid little joke became his entire life. He walked down the hallway and opened the courtyard door. He could see Leopold sitting on their bench, his head down and tears running down his face. Eric backed into the hallway and shut the door. He turned and quickly ran down towards the bathroom. He walked into a stall and pulled an entire half roll of toilet paper off the roll and quickly made his way back to the court yard. He quickly pushed open the door and strode across the yard. He sat behind his little "husband", wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed some of the toilet paper up under his nose.

"I'm sorry baby boy. Don't kick me out of our bed please." Butters nodded and sobbed out a grabbled apology. It made Eric cringe. He rested his head onto Butters' and closed his eyes. Two years ago he fell in love; two years ago he and Butters became everything to each other.

**AN:: Typos fixed**


	2. Chapter 1: Enchanted

**AN:: Sorry about the wait. my brother hogs the laptop. if any ones curious about the playlist/sound track to this story the current playlist/soundtrack is 1)enchanted taylor swift 2)****little things one direction ****3)marry you bruno mars 4)teenage dream katty perry 5)teenage dream boyce avenue 6)barbie girl aqua Ill let you all know if a song gets added or if it all gets rearranged I hope you all love this installment. It was a simple joy to write it this early when i am just simply dripping with gooey mush. Sorry it's short. but the chapters for this story will be shorter than what ive came to write for my other stories. Enjoy! XOXO Kat**

**Chapter One: Enchanted**

**Two years ago, the start of junior year**

_"All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." Enchanted- Taylor Swift_

Butters stood there with a big grin on his face. The sixteen year old was ecstatically happy. The amendment passed. The amendment that would allow domestic partnerships for same sex couples had just passed. Even though the boy couldn't legally enter into such an agreement, he was still happy for all the members of his community. He was excited for the same sex couples who had been waiting for such a thing to become possible in Colorado. Sure it wasn't marriage but it was almost just as meaningful and symbolic. He looked across the hallway at Cartman and let a huge sigh escape his mouth. If he could, in a fairy tale, marry Eric Cartman he would in a heartbeat. He would stand across from him during a ceremony and recite the age old vows then recite a few of his own. He would do this even if it was only for family and friends and they only were actually domestic partners. He had spent countless nights and countless wishes on shooting stars for this to maybe someday happen…some way.

He leant against his locker and let out a long, very girly and only slightly goofy sigh as Eric called yet another person an asshole for no apparent reason. He shook his head as the kid ran off upset. He watched as Eric turned and said something to Kenny. He had grown up so much, they all had. He had been the unofficial member of their group for a very long time. He was the outsider that was still privy to the private on goings of the group of teens. He was often the butt of their jokes, and was often the one being pranked. They complained when he hung out with them, but still they invited him to lunch sometimes and still once in a blue moon let him spend the night with them. They had jokingly made a deal with him that if the amendment passed that he could choose one of them to enter into the agreement with, while the others secured the fake I.D.'s to do it. Kyle had gone so far as to suggest they put on a private ceremony once they had had the agreement taken care of. Leo wasn't so naive to think they had meant any of it, it was just a joke. It had been something to rile him and get him thinking about impossible things. And even if they did all go through with it, it could all still be called off, or the agreement could be severed. A joke. He shook his head and made his way to class with a heavy heart. He wanted Eric so bad, always had. Every cruel joke the bigger teen had played on him was met with happy acceptance. Leo was glad to have Eric's attention in the first place.

He went through his day thinking about anything and everything but the deal. When he got home, he felt emotionally drained and quite tired. When he ate dinner that night with his family he put on a brave face and a happy smile. It was insincere but what was he supposed to say "I'm in a mood because the guy I want to put a ring on my finger never will, and if he does he will still never mean it." Right…like that would go over well with his parents. A joke. That's all that deal had been and that's all that Leo felt like at the time. He all but crawled up the stairs to his room. He was happy he did his homework in his free period because he just didn't have the will to do any right now. He fell face first into his bed and rolled onto his side and hugged his Hello Kitty pillow while he pulled his knees up toward his chest. He then let the exhaustion sweep him away as he surrendered to sleep.

…..

He groaned at the tap, tap, tap, knock, knock, slam. He sat up in anger. He had been so comfortable and deeply asleep. Who the living shit was throwing rocks at his window at three am? He climbed off the bed and went to his window. He peered out it at the gang below him on the lawn. _Hmm how strange._ He opened his window and dangled the top half of his body out of it. "What's up fellas?" He quietly called down to them. Eric threw his hands up into the air. "We were wondering which of us you chose to be your HONEY!" He all but shouted up to Leo. Leo winced and quickly shushed the snickering gang. "I thought you were all joking about that. I didn't know you all wanted to go through with it."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Well duh it's a joke, but we can still do it dude. We all made a deal. We'll spend a few days with you and all that then we'll go back to the court house and explain how we made a huge mistake and sever the thing." Leo blinked his eyes down at them in disbelief.

"Yea, so shimmy your skinny ass down the drain pipe and choose one of us." Eric groaned out. Eric had turned into a young man who kept his deals, even if he did it rather twistedly. Leo smiled down at them. "I already know who. I'll send my choice down on a paper air plane but after that you guys need to leave so I can get back to sleeping."

The others blinked at him a few times and exchanged looks, all agreeing that that was an acceptable resolution. They looked back up at him and nodded their heads. He ducked back inside and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and neatly and kinda girlishly wrote Marry Me Eric? on it. He folded it up and threw it out of his window. He watched it land and the others pick it up. They unfolded it and stared dumbfounded at the name on the paper. None of them had expected Butters to choose Cartman of all people. Everyone, but Eric, broke out in snickers and giggles. Eric turned and punched the loudest, Kyle, in the shoulder. "Shut up you Jew!" But he turned and leveled a look at Butters. "We had a deal, so yes Butters, I will become your HONEY!"

Butters smiled down at him and whispered, "Goodnight then, Eric." Eric said nothing as Butters shut the window and went back to bed. He felt something throb inside of him. He looked down at the piece of paper and sighed. _What the hell did I just get myself into? _

**AN:: Now fixed sorry...i make a lot of mistakes. i am a perfectionist so when i notice a mistake i have to fix it. hahaha i think i need a beta. any takers?**


	3. Chapter 2: Wonder Struck

**AN:: I am so sorry about the late update. but like i said my brother hogs the laptop. hahaha. this is a sweet chapter. about the play list. most of one direction and justin beiber songs fit the characters well. but so far other than little things i haven't found another one direction song to add to the list. parts of this story will get very angsty in the future, so i am adding I wont let go by rascal flatts and what hurts the most by rascal flatts.**

**Garu0212: Thank you so much! yes he did propose! I AM HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! :-)**

**UndoneChaos: Are you still confused? If so ask me and i will explain. and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH. I AM PLEASED YOU LIKE IT.**

**Chapter Two: Wonder Struck**

"_I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone" Enchanted- Taylor Swift_

Leo opened the door and felt his jaw drop open. He hastily closed his turquoise silck robe as he blushed quite red. Eric had all but felt his eyes pop out of his head at the sight of a sleepy, heavy lidded Butters opening the door in his jammies. If they could even be called jammies….short, slightly too tight white draw string shorts and a pink tank top with a strawberry on it. _Shit shit shit I shoulda called first shit shit those shorts are way way too tight. I think i saw his package. _ Eric looked away for a second to give Butters time to shakily tie the rob shut. It was currently Saturday morning, bright and early. He should have texted, or something. He felt bad for waking the other boy up. Eric had kinda just assumed he would be awake. But apparently he was sleeping like any normal teenager.

"I'm sorry Butters I didn't mean to wake you. I can come back." Eric said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Butters leaned against the door frame and smiled at him in a shiny smile. Sun shine. He looked like a ray of pure sun shine. Or maybe a twinkling star, seeing as how the kid actually appeared to have stars in his blue eyes. Eric inwardly groaned at the sleepy, almost breathy appearance of the other young man. _Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck he looks so…_ he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought as an image of a heavy lidded, breathy Butters on his back with his legs spread flashed into his mind. _Oh Christ I am in so much shitty trouble. _

"No, no you're fine. I just wasn't expecting you here, now, this early. Here you…want to come in or something?" Leo asked as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Eric's eyes flashed again briefly like they had been doing on and off since Leo had opened the door. He had admittedly liked seeing Eric's eyes flash like that. He'd liked seeing something like that when Leo himself was the one causing it to happen. He pushed off the door before Eric could respond and walked away, leaving the choice to Eric. He heard the door shut as well as the fall of feet on his carpeted floor.

He lead them into the kitchen and walked to the cabinet to get out his Hello Kitty coffee mug. He didn't depend on it like Tweak did, but he did love it a great deal. He paused then looked at the awkward guy standing in his kitchen. "Do you want some coffee? I have other stuff if not." Eric shook his head and shifted his weight. Leo arched his right eyebrow and took in how nervous and awkward Eric looked. He smiled and turned and got out a Mountain Dew and handed it to Eric without a word. Eric accepted the drink and tried to ignore the fact that he suddenly felt too nervous to drink anything without making a fool of himself.

He watched as Butters made his coffee to taste and grabbed two bagels from the bread box and put them on a plate. Wordlessly he lead them both out onto the balcony. He put the plate on the table as well as his coffee before he slowly meandered back into the kitchen. He came out with a knife and a container of cream cheese.

Leo looked at him just standing there, holding his soda, and let himself giggle quite loudly. He sat down and ignored the glare he was getting from the other guy. "Fuck Eric. Sit down please before your nerves wear off onto me. I realize we need to talk, but at least let me eat breakfast first okay?"

They sat across from each other, and Eric felt his eyes almost blur as he watched the blonde twink sip his coffee and much on his bagel. Half way through it his eyes connected with Eric's and his face blushed quite deeply. He pushed the second bagel and cream cheese at him and leaned back in his chair and watched the early morning sun warm the sky as the last bit of pink faded. After he ate he too leaned back and looked out at the horizon. He wasn't stupid. He felt it last night, and he could feel it now. This was in no way a joke, not when he had spent the last three hours laying on his bed and staring at the unfolded paper airplane, with the purple pended question on it. And now this morning when he couldn't take his eyes off the other guy to save his life.

Leo finished his coffee and set his mug on the table. He pulled his knees up and looked at Eric. He felt very vulnerable, almost at a loss to what to do. He had chosen Eric for a reason and he was pretty sure Eric could see that reason. But he had agreed and now it was…a bit strange between them. Eric looked at him and they held each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Eric swore and tilted his head back as he raised his hands to his face. Leo blinked in worry. "Fuck Butters. I was not expecting this shit. I definitely wasn't expecting you to choose me. Why? Why choose me out of everyone else?"

Leo bent his head onto his raised knees and took a steadying breath. "Do you really need to ask Eric?" Eric pulled his head up and looked at Butters.

"Listen B-"

"Leo. I prefer Leo. But nobody has ever actually wanted to call me that. If we're going to have even half the conversation I think we are you can at least have the grace to call me what I prefer to be called." Eric snapped his jaw shut and shivered minutely. He couldn't bare to call Butters that it without meaning so much more. But Butters knew that and that was why he had asked to be called that.

"Okay…Leo. Look, I didn't sign up for something like…what is happening between us, at least what is happening to me. I don't know if it's happening to you too, but I didn't plan on this happening and I don't rightly know how I feel about it." Even as he said he winced. He looked at Butters and groaned inwardly.

"I see. Well, I knew it was too good to really happen. I understand. I mean I must be a stupid ninny to believe that you'd even want to do something like that with me. But out of every one else, you're the one I wanted." Leo stood and started to grab the stuff on the table. Eric stood up quickly and grabbed his arm to still his actions.

"You're not listening. I do want to. More than I thought I would and more than I think I should. I wouldn't have come here this early in the morning if I didn't want to. Nor would I have stayed up all this morning thinking about you. I didn't think you would choose me, and I've been freaking out about it all week. Because this…I've always liked you, wanted you. I have since kindergarten. And I honestly didn't want you to choose me, because this could never and would never be a joke to me. I don't know how I feel about feeling like this. This….insane. You make me feel insane and you always have. I didn't think you could ever do anything to make it worse. But last night I felt like strangling you cause I was mad you did exactly what I didn't want you to do, and now all I can think about is you with nothing on and that makes me want to throw you against the nearest wall and kiss the shit out of you."

Leo froze, his hands shaking and his vision blurring. He felt the things get pulled out of his hands and set back down onto the table. He kept his head lowered as Eric shifted to stand in front him and grabbed his other arm. He was trembling, worse than he had ever trembled in his entire life_. No way, no mother fucking way possible this is happening. _ He felt Eric's hands drift off of his arms and around his waist. He bit his lips as he was pulled into a hug.

"Christ Leo. You're trembling. Are you even breathing?" Eric asked as he trailed his fingers gently up and down the silk covered back beneath his hands. He felt more than heard a puff of air against his neck before the shaking hands touched his shoulders. Then happy, eager arms were thrown around his neck. Eric tightened his arms and lifted Butters off the ground easily. He set him back down and pulled out a ring.

"I stopped at a vending machine and got this. It's nothing nice, but I'll get you something nicer someday when I can." Leo looked at the ring and felt his heart break. It was a Hello Kitty ring.

"It's perfect. Here put it on me." He raised his left hand and held it out. Eric slipped it on and watched as Leo kissed it.

"So court house today and ceremony thing latter…after everything is ready?" He asked as he put his hands back on Leo's hips. Leo shook his head as he rested it against Eric's shoulder.

"We don't need to do that anymore. I got what I wanted out of it already." Leo whispered out.

Eric rolled his eyes and smiled. "No. No. I said I would and I will. I want to baby." Leo's breath hitched and he tightened the embrace. "Um Leo…you could… you know… look at me sometime in the next century."

Leo took a small shuddering breath. "If I look at you Eric, I might kiss you." Eric rested one hand on the small of the other guys back and slid the other up his back and into his hair.

"What would be wrong with that baby boy?" Leo sucked in a breath and raised his head. Their eyes connected and before he could even think their lips were connecting together in a sweet simple kiss. After a few seconds that sweet kiss deepened until their teeth were clashing and their heads were spinning. They broke the kiss and embraced each other tightly.

"You have me so…wonder stuck Eric." Eric laughed at that and put his lips to Leo's hair. "I was just about to say something like that too Sun Shine." Leo smiled before he leaned up and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Eric's lips. He could feel it, they both could. This was the start, not the end, of something fantastic.

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the story line ends" Enchanted- Taylor Swift._


	4. Chapter 3: What Dreams Are Made Of

**Chapter Three: In My Heart**

**Here is the updated playlist :-)**

**1) Enchanted Taylor swift 2) What Dreams Are Made Of (Hey Now) Hillary Duff 3) Little Things One Direction 4) Teenage Dream Katty Perry 5) Teenage Dream Boyce Avenue 6) Barbie Girl Aqua 7) Reach For The Stars S Club 7 8) The Tide is High S Club 7 9) Eternal Flame S Club 7 10) 2 Become 1 Spice Girls…and still the rascal flats songs as well never had a dream come true by s club 7 but that is a LONG LONG LONG way down the road. Ill let you all know if a song gets added or if it all gets rearranged **

"_I would never want to miss this 'cause in my heart I know what this is" What Dreams Are Made Of (hey now)- Hillary Duff_

Eric sat on the couch in the living room, nervously fidgeting with the seam of his shirt and thought about the kiss out of the balcony. A lot had happened since last night, but for the life of him he was not going to miss this chance, he wasn't going to not take this opportunity. I would rather spend eternity in hell rather than pass this up. He knew deep down that he'd always love the blond boy. Hell, he knew deep down that he had loved him for all of his life. Even when he was just a small, small boy; he took one look at Leopold 'Butters' Stotch and knew he was in big trouble. He had always tormented the boy just so he could feel better about his feelings. He accepted them a long time ago however, and had just been…hiding. He had been hiding from the inevitable ending to the beginning of their story. Then that stupid amendment was put on the docket and everything changed. He hadn't wanted Leo to choose him, but also couldn't bear the thought of the twink being with anyone else.

He heard a soft tap, tap, tap on the stairs that signified that was Leo was running down the stairs. He stood up and slid his hands into his back pockets as he had done earlier that morning. He had assured the smaller boy that dressing up was unnecessary but he was still unsure about how Leo was going to be dressed. The smaller boy took pleasure in dressing nice, and appearing well presented. Eric's breath caught at the sight before him. Leo had slipped on a pair of loose light blue jeans and had paired it with a long sleeved turquoise blue sweater. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Butters but Eric had always loved the boy in blue. It was definitely his signature color. He had raver candy on his wrists, just a few bracelets each one. He had on a hello kitty pin on the front of his sweater and had a small hello kitty hair clip in his hair. He had on white tennis shoes with rain bow colored laces. Eric could see a pink hello kitty belt, with a heart shaped belt buckle with a darling hello kitty in it peeking out from under the sweater. It didn't stop there; he had painted his nails pink and had very light, very natural make up on.

"Sorry about the wait Eric. It took a few minutes to paint my nails. I never leave the house without nail color on. Well I might sometimes, but trust me it's not willingly done." Leo walked over to the closet and pulled out a white coat that had a faux fur lining in it as well as a pair of pink sparkly gloves. Eric wanted to almost tell him to take off all the girly shit, but he knew this was how Butters like to appear and express himself, so he said nothing. However, he did acknowledge the fact that he was nervous, and almost scared, to be seen in public with such a…twink. That's all he could say to describe Butters. It had always been the first word he thought of shamefully. He tilted his head and thought very briefly of a colorless Butters and felt his heart hurt. No, this was who Leo was and he would not change him for the world. He smiled and watched as Leo got situated.

"Where we meeting the guys?" Leo asked as he slid a pink beanie on his head.

"We aren't. Until latter. For now just you and I are hanging out." He answered as he opened the door and gestured out it, silently asking if they should head out.

Eric's jeep cruised down the street, as Leo all but bobbed and sang along to his IPOD that Eric had plugged into his jeeps sound system.

Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of

Eric tried his damnedest to not laugh at just how off time and off key Leo was. But allowed himself a tiny, chuckle. Afterward, he was terrified he had highly upset his new…hmm whatever they were. However, when he looked over, he found Leo silently laughing into his hands. Obviously embarrassed, but enjoying himself none the less. Eric reached over and picked up his hand and pressed a kiss to the glove covered palm. Leo smiled a breezy smiled, and let himself keeping singing, albeit quite badly to one of his favorite songs. Eric grinned and let himself absorb the lyrics. It was clearly how they were both feeling, so it was no wonder that Leo had chosen it.

They pulled off the side of the road, and Leo smiled as he took in the street of shops. Good thing about South Park was that it had somehow managed to stay un-urbanized. It hadn't yet been over ran by big conglomerate organizations and corporations. Shopping in South Park meant the streets jam packed with little privately owned shops. He smiled as they climbed out of the jeep and walked hand in hand down the side walk, looking into windows of the stores that only mildly interested them and going into the ones that either of them wanted.

Leo brushed his fingers over a small eight inch porcelain jester doll dressed in dark blue and dark pink silk. She, the jester, had a dark blue velvet jester hat on with dark pink tassels on it. She had a white little face, white little hands, and white little ankles. She had bright pink make up on, and seemed so sweet. Eric reached over and picked it off the shelf.

"Oh no Eric, you don't need to get it for me." Leo said as he watched Eric check the price.

"You want it right?" Leo nodded and watched Eric pay for it.

For the rest of the morning, they moseyed along the street of shops. Eric bought things for Leo, and when Leo had returned the favor Eric had only chuckled. They walked into a small café for lunch and didn't hold back as they giggled, touched and fed each other bites of their food. It was in all aspects the perfect morning with the perfect person, his person.

"_I've got somewhere I belong, I got somebody to love, This is what dreams are made of" What Dreams Are Made Of (hey now)- Hillary Duff_

**AN:: EEEEESH SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Like ive said in the past I don't have the laptop on that much. And I had some massive writers block, and…ive been developing some other stories and series. This story is by and large a pet side progect while I take breaks from my other stuff. Thank you all the same for liking the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Be My Husband

**1) Enchanted Taylor swift 2) What Dreams Are Made Of (Hey Now) Hillary Duff 3)Be My Husband Ed Sheeran 4) Little Things One Direction**

**AN/Sorry about the wait I took some time to develop and start posting stuff on my lj. If anyone is curious I have four stories on my lj that have not been posted on here . if anyone wants to drop by let me know. I made my journal public so no one should have a problem, I would appreciate the friend requests though. I own nothing. **

_Be my husband man I'll be your wife, Loving only you the rest of your life yea_

Leo slid the black jeans on and tucked the hot pink button up shirt into them. He picked up the Hello Kitty suspenders and clipped them onto the jeans before slipping them onto his shoulders. He slid on the black dress shoes and smiled at his appearance. He turned and grabbed the jacket off Eric's mom's bed and made his way downstairs. A week of cheap wedding planning had resulted in a cute and cheap wedding. And as it was in the back yard there was no need to find a florist.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Kyle and Stan standing against the counter. Kyle had his arms wrapped around Stan's neck. Leo smiled. That week had been interesting. Because of Eric and Leo, Stan and Kyle had finally told each other that they loved each other. Leo could have asked for better "bridesmaids". Eric Kenny and surprisingly Tweak. He looked at the black jeans they were wearing. Everyone had to wear a different colored shirt as the entire wedding had a rainbow theme.

Kyle had on an orange shirt with green suspenders. Stan had on a red shirt with blue suspenders. Each had on black jackets as well. They looked good. He smiled at them. The back door opened and Kenny walked in covered in dirt.

"We're finally finished. You need to go back up stairs. You're not allowed to see Cartman yet. Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from the frig. He waved his hand and walked back up stairs. He sat on the bed and sipped the water. He was ready early and he couldn't help but feel anxious. Stan sister, Shelly, walked in equally covered in dirt as Kenny had been." I can't believe I got roped into marrying you little fucks." She complained. Leo knew she was happy for them though.

"If you do a good job, you might be marrying Kyle and Stan next." Leo partly joked. She rolled her eyes as she made to get dressed in her purple dress. Good thing Eric's had ran off to a cabin with her new boyfriend for the two weeks. They had been able to shop and set the back yard up a little at a time. And the last few touches were now done. It also meant that they could take it all down just as leisurely. And it had been a nice a week spent at Eric's house. Leo and Eric had managed to convince Eric's mom that he would need the company. She in turn had convinced Leo's parents.

Leo loved it here and wanted to spend the rest of his life here.. or at least until he and Eric were older.

He smiled as he heard the boys call him down. He and Shelly stood and looked at each other. In her hands was a book, not a bible, but one of Leo's favorite books. He could see pieces of paper in it and knew they were her speech, the only bible verse Leo liked, and the vows they would read to each other.

"Ready?" She asked. And I could see her happiness and pride shining through. Time had matured her and grown her up. She still had a temper, still swore, but she knew what friends and family were and how important they were.

He give her a soft little hug and were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open." The door opened and Kyle and Stan walked in. "We wanted to give you some things before we forgot. We know you said you didn't want to uphold that tradition, but we thought it should be upheld. Stan held out a bag and Leo took with a look of mild disapproval on his face, as well as love.

He sat on the bed and opened the bag. He smiled when he pulled out a Hello Kitty hanky. He smiled and looked up questioningly. "That's something new. It's from Kenny." Leo smiled and put it on the bed. They had stuck to tradition. There was something old, something new, something barrowed, and something blue. The old was a locket from Shelly, the blue was a blue shooting star brooch, and the barrowed was…one of Eric's leather wristlets. He grinned and held them all with slightly shaking hands.

"Thank you." He put the wristlet on his left wrist, slid the locket over his head and on to his neck, pined the brooch to his lapel and slid the hanky into the pocket on the front of his jacket. Together as a group they walked down stairs. Kenny hugged him, then slid outside to stand with Eric and Tweak.

_If you promise me you'll be my man, I will love you the best I can _

The song, Beethoven's Fur Elise, started and he stared at Shelly with wide eyes. Kyle and Stan chuckled and slipped out hand in hand. She grinned and held out her hand. Leo took it and before he could fully process it, she was opening the door. He blinked his eyes and looked around at the finished back yard. To big professional wedding planners, it was cheap and tacky. To Leo it was a fairy tale. The garden was beautiful and there were tiny yellow lights peeking out from behind the flowers. The aisle was made up off rose petals of every color and along the sides of it were rainbow patterned ribbon. All their friends, their good friends, were there. Up the aisle was Eric standing in purple shirt and one leather wristlet on his right wrist so that when they held hands there wristlets would touch.

He had a bit of trouble keeping time with the music. When they finally got up there, Leo gazed at Eric and smiled. Shelly welcomed the guests and then read the verse from the bible. Then she opened the book of quotes and found the one Leo had penned on to a blank page when he was a freshman.

_I want to hold_

_your pretty hands _

_and spin with you _

_in the rain—_

_A swift spiral _

_of laughter _

_swirling_

_in a storm. _

_I want to find _

_your lips _

_in a dizzy _

_frenzy— _

_Clasp you _

_tight in the _

_stillness _

_of a kiss _

'_while the world _

_spins madly on.'_

Leo didn't remember where he had heard, or maybe read it, just that he had adored it and written it in his book of quotes to remember for later. He was glad he had thought to do such a thing. For when they had decided to go through with a private ceremony, he had showed it to Eric and said he wanted it read. It was perfect. Eric had agreed.

Now she was handing them their pieces of paper with their vows on it. Instead of saying them, they traded them and read them silently to themselves. Leo felt tears slide down his face as he gently refolded the paper. He looked up at Eric and gave him a watery smile.

"Do you both promise to love one another, to be good to one another, to be patient and kind with one another and to understand one another, now and forever?" They smiled and each said yes. She then asked for the rings from Kyle and Kenny. They had decided that they would spend some of their own money and get each other wedding bands. Leo took Eric's silver one from Kyle and slipped it onto Eric's ring finger afterward Eric slid his gold one onto his. They barely waited for words before they were leaning in and kissing each other deeply.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand while everyone blew bubbles at them, instead of throwing rice. It had been perfect. Afterward they made their way inside and ordered a few pizzas and put a movie on Eric's big screen. It was such a good day. Nobody noticed when the slipped upstairs a few hours later.

_Oh daddy now love me good_

**AN/ So I decided that this would be second to the last chapter for this one. Ive decided to make it a series. Hint: I might most likely do a k/s story for this series. I hope you all enjoyed this. I didn't want the wedding to be so over the top or to even be in much detail. The wedding is secondary, just as them becoming domestic partners is. I didn't even write that scene because it was just not that important. The entire series is based around the bet, but more importantly around the emotions. So I omitted the scene of them becoming domestic partners and I took my creative liberty with the wedding. You can all imagine the vows, but don't worry I'll bring them up eventually. The song leo walked down the aisle to is my favorite Beethoven symphony. The poem…I really don't remember where I got that from. This chapter was hard for me to write. As me and my ex used to say "now and forever" still do whenever we talk. We were kinda engaged in away and its safe to say its not gona happen now. Next chapter will take place during the same time as the prologue. Love you all. **


	6. Epilog

**1) Enchanted Taylor swift 2) What Dreams Are Made Of (Hey Now) Hillary Duff 3)Be My Husband Ed Sheeran **

**AN/ so here is the last chapter of Marry Me Eric? After this I will post stories that will go into this series. I will not actually do any multi-chapter sequels. And it might or might not be order. If I end up posting them out of order ill post a master fic list in order for everyone. Sorry this chapter has no song to go with it. Love all.**

_Epilog: The Lover in the Fighter and The Fighter in the Lover_

_Senior Year_

Leo walked hand in hand back inside. "Ugh I have PE with Craig and Clyde." He groaned into Eric's neck. Eric gently shrugged him off and tilted his head up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"If they fuck with you beat their asses Leo. I know you know how to. And I know my little lover isn't a fighter, but for today please kick their asses."

Leo smiled and nodded his head. "Have you gone and talked to the recruiter yet?" Eric grinned and smiled.

"Yes baby, I did. We'll talk about it tonight. You'll be late for class." They pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Eric was welding two pieces of metal together in metal shop when Kyle burst into the room. "Cartman man! You gotta come! Craig and Clyde are fucking Butters up!" He growled and threw down what he was working on. He ignored the shop teachers questioning look.

It took them a few minutes to get to the locker rooms. When he opened the doors he was met with an unexpected sight.

"If you ever call me a fag to my face again I will mother fucking end you!" He was kicking Craig as he lay on the ground and Clyde was leaning against a wall holding his bloody nose. He growled and launched himself towards Leo. Eric reached forward to stop him but was beat by Butters as he punched the boy in his face again. He raised his leg and kicked him onto the ground. He put his foot down onto Clyde's neck.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me and Eric. I promise you will someday regret it. I guess I should thank you guys. It's because of guys like you and my dad that I learned to fight in the first place. And because I felt how empowering it was to fight back I chose to make a career out of it. Just think Clyde, you'll someday be able to say that you were one of the bullies who drove the high school queer to become a Marine. I and Eric ship out to boot camp after graduation. So trust me. Stay away from me."

He lifted his foot off Clyde neck and turned and looked at Eric. Eric got his first real look at him then. He had gotten fucked up. He must have not wanted to fight back. But it must have become too much and he finally put them down like the dogs they are. If they weren't already lying on the ground, practically knocked out he would have picked them up and beat their ass again.

He looked at his little fighting lover, or maybe his loving fighter, and felt his heart swell. He drew him into a kiss and held him tightly. "Com'on baby let's go get you some ice from the nurse." Together they walked out of the locker room.

Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were left standing there with their mouths open. Butters just….Butters just kicked so much ass it was criminal. And Butters and Eric were enlisting? They were confused and dumbly followed their friends.

That night Eric and Leo made so much love it should have been illegal. Life was good and they were happy. And no matter what the future brought, they would continue to be happy as long as they had each other.

**AN/ So there you all go. Obviously the series isn't finished but this story is. I hope you guys liked the story. I updated my bio and will do so again after posting this chapter! Love all forever.**


End file.
